hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blocking Dead
The Blocking Dead is a Left 4 Dead style survival minigame available in the Arcade Lobby, where players must team up with each other and survive for 10 minutes to win the game. The game requires a resource pack, which should auto-install when players join the lobby queue, if it does not, players should use the command /resource to help install the pack. Gameplay In the Blocking Dead, up to 24 survivors are pitted against zombies constantly spawning zombies. Each player starts with the following: * Pistol (medium speed) * M16 (fast speed) * Shotgun (slow speed, consumes 1 round to fire multiple bullets) * Knife (kills zombies in 1 hit but only has 10 uses) * 1 health kit (restores 3 hearts) * 5 Hypixel Fried Chicken (restores 6 hunger) * 32 pistol rounds * 10 M16 rounds * 1 shotgun round Guns can be used by right-clicking. They don't require a reload, and will always consume 1 bullet per shot. To collect more ammunition, health, food, and occasionally leather armor, locate any of the chests scattered around the map. Upon emptying a chest, it will turn into an "empty" chest, and change its texture. An empty chest will refill after a random amount of time. Hypixel Fried Chicken restores 6 points of hunger, and since hunger decays faster than vanilla Minecraft, players will need to eat quite often. When the player has a full hunger bar, they gain a Speed I boost. It takes around 2-4 shots to kill a zombie, unless the player shoots it in the head (which kills instantly). After taking damage, zombies will gain a speed boost and attempt to rush the player. At later points in the game, zombies far away from all players will be flung towards the nearest player. If a player dies, they will turn into a zombie with the subsequent player head. Player zombies automatically have a speed boost. After 6 minutes, the rescue zone will be announced in chat. Players have 1 minute to reach the rescue zone before receiving poison and blindness effects. After the minute is up, players must survive for 3 minutes to win the game. At this point, almost all zombies will have a speed boost. At the 10 second mark, you are teleported to a safe zone, and have won the game. 50 base coins are awarded for winning, plus 1 base coin for every zombie you kill. Tips * The scrapyard is a very good place to stock up on gear, but it is also very dangerous. It is dark there, so you may not be able to see zombies coming. You can also easily get trapped while looking around. Approach this area with caution. * The M16 can be fired a lot faster than holding down right click by simply right clicking very fast. This makes the gun even more useful against large hordes of zombies, possibly even better than the shotgun if you have a lot of ammo. * Certain buildings and locations give more of certain types of loot. For example, the barn gives a lot of food. Category:Minigames Category:Arcade Games